


I Never Want To Feel That Way Again

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai





	I Never Want To Feel That Way Again

“Why, um,” Peridot started, popping her head up over the rock that Lapis was sitting on, “Why are you crying?” she asked, looking confused and slightly agitated. 

“Go away!” Lapis snapped, pulling water from a nearby pond to crash over her. 

Peridot removed a swathe of algae from her hair and continued, “Now I'm wet… And you're still crying. What was the point of that?”

Lapis sighed, pulling her knees right against her chest and resting her chin on one, “It was supposed to make you go away, it just didn't work.”

“Oh…” Peridot nodded, the rejection making her look smaller as she hunched her shoulders and rubbed one hand on her arm awkwardly, “Well, I can go away if you want, but if you want to talk instead, I can listen. That's what you do when someone is upset. Or I can go get Steven.for you; he's better at this than I am.”

“I'm just mad. And sad. And furious. And guilty. And scared,” Lapis listed off, And no, don't bother Steven, it's alright.”

“Wow, that's a lot at once!” Peridot was impressed with the amount of feelings possible for a person to feel, “Why do you feel like that?”

“Jasper,” Lapis spat the name, “She wanted to be Malachite again!”

“Whoa. Really?” Peridot looked confused, “But, like, didn't you control that? Didn't she not like it?”

“She said she's changed? I don't know what that had to do with anything. I hurt her. I was taking everything out on her. It was fun,” Lapis paused, sighing, “But I don't want to be that way! Just because she hurt me, just because everyone used me, I don't want to be as bad as they are! But I am! I'm as bad as she is! I hurt her and broke her or something and now she wants to do it again!”

“No, you're not bad,” Peridot climbed up the rock to sit beside her, “You were protecting the earth from her. You protected Steven, that was good!”

“Torturing Jasper wasn't,” Lapis sighed, “but I was so angry. I'm still so angry. If I had to be around her, I'd do it again. Why does she want to put is back there?! Why can't she listen when I say no?! I hate her!”

“She's still mean to you. That's bad. And maybe that's not how you should be too; Steven wouldn't be that way. I think. I don't know. But you don't need to feel bad over that clod!” Peridot insisted, “Let's just keep you away from her, then it won't be bad at all.”

“Yeah,” Lapis nodded, “We'll just stay away from each other. I just want to forget about her. I never want to feel that way again.”


End file.
